CrimsonShadows
by steel jawed angel
Summary: She lived life in the shadows, hiding who she was. But then she's forced to go to SkyHigh. Her past haunts her, her future is shady, nothing can change...or so she thinks. M for cursing and possible scenes of rape and gore and whatever my mind cooks up..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is my fist fanfic so any criticism is appreciated, and I can take flames so whatever..._

**Disclaimer:** _This is for the whole story since I am too lazy to retype this every time (and yes I am also too lazy to copy paste it every time) I don't own Sky High or its characters and whatever else you recognize from the movie. I do own everything else so if you want to use anything ask me first, I don't mind much. If I use anything else I will put a disclaimed at the _**END**_ of that chapter. If I do and forget, then I apologize. Now that my little rant is over...Enjoy..._

Chapter 1- In the Shadows I Lurk

It wasn't the best of days. Not that any day living in this hell hole was a good day, but shit, I wasn't there half the time so it wasn't that bad. I trudged up the stairs towards the apartment where I lived with my dad. I was hoping to whatever powers above that he was either out at some bar or passed out drunk since I wasn't in the mood of listening to him scream at how worthless I am. I was already in the worst mood today. I had almost killed a kid I was pissed off at. Not that I didn't want to hurt him, he had mouthed off bout my mother so he wasn't getting off that easily but I hadn't expected to lose that much of my control. I hadn't wanted to make his upper arms turn into something like jelly, but it happened. I threatened his life if he opened his mouth about it. I guess he won't be messing with me anytime soon, but still, the fact that I had almost had my secret uncovered was depressing me. Having something I've hidden so well for such a long time come out like that wasn't what I wanted. I usually had perfect control, but lately I've been losing it.

Fixing the strap of my guitar on my back and readjusting my backpack, I started up the six flight of stairs to the dung hole I happened to call home. Reaching the front door I kicked the door open not really caring. I was in that bad of a mood. As usual my father, if you could call him that, was passed out in what was supposed to be the living room on an old beat up recliner with the TV on and beer cans and bottles of whiskey all over the floor. It wasn't something beyond my expectations. I looked around the room, it wasn't that big, roughly 4 meters by 4 in space. There was a large broken couch thrown in the corner with empty pizza boxes and beer cans piled up onto it, a TV set up on a broken chair in front of the recliner where a large excuse for a man was passed out. The living room was connected to our small kitchen at the end of the room which was made up of a wall with broken cabinets over a sink, stove and counter and an island diving the living room and kitchen. Seeing nothing worth looking at, well maybe except the rat which just decided to crawl underneath the large broken couch, I turned, slamming the door shut and headed down the hall to my room.

Passing by my father's room I managed to catch a glimpse of some whore sleeping in his bed. Not that this wasn't a regular event, he always brought some two-cent slut every night whether I was there or not. Shaking my head I took the last three steps and got to my room. I took out my key and unlocked the door, making sure to check if he tried to get in again. By now it shouldn't be a surprise that I don't like, let alone trust, my father. I had been like this for a while. He wasn't always like this, no. at some point he was actually a decent father. But when my mother was killed, he blamed himself and the whole self pity, slow death story continued from there. Actually trying to remember him being a father was like trying to remember a dream you had a couple of nights ago, its there but you just cant really remember it. It's been that long, twelve years to be exact. I was only five and all I remember of my mother is her being there one moment, smiling an me and the next she was a crumpled bloody body on the floor and my dad fighting with someone. That was the most I remember. I know I tried to wake her, but someone pulled me away from her and I didn't see my dad for a few days since I was living with someone else for a while, but when I did go back home, he wouldn't look at me or even acknowledge the fact that I was alive. If I did anything to get his attention I would get slapped and shouted at. Eventually I learned to not interfere. For a while I didn't even speak, but then I grew up.

We moved around a lot since my father kept getting fired from his random petty jobs and we couldn't afford rent anymore. Even at the age of seven I had managed a few jobs that we given to me out of pity in an effort to help. I was pretty smart as a kid. I could already read write and do college math by the time I was in first grade so everyone was impressed and allowed me to do something with their records just to make some money to get food. But half the time I was starving because my asshole of a father believed that spending the money on liquor was a better idea.

I shook my head from the memories and flopped onto my bed exhausted. My room wasn't that much of a room. It was more of a closet with a bed, a small desk and a window leading to the fire escape. Underneath the window sill was a black trunk that barely fit there which I used to put all my clothes in and things in. it also had a huge lock just incase my father managed to break the door locks. You must be wondering why I put locks and padlocks on my door and trunk. Well it was a simple fact that since my father did not work, and I made all the money, I would naturally hide it somewhere. At one point he threatened me with a knife if I did not give him the money I had hidden. He even had gone through all my things and sold half my stuff in an effort to get money for his drink and sex addiction. He had managed to pawn off my mother's necklace, the only thing I had left to remember her by and my clothes which were all I had at the time. I had managed to work a deal with the pawn shop owner so as to get back the necklace. It was hard, but I finally managed to convince him. Needless to say the necklace doesn't come off my neck, and now the only things I had in the trunk were some cloths. But even then, I always carry a change with me just incase my father miraculously grew a brain cell.

I got up off the bed and opened the trunk, I had work in half an hour so I had to change and get out of here. Grabbing my uniform, which was a white button down shirt and black slacks, I shoved them in my backpack, locked the trunk walked out of the room, locked the door and made my way back out of the building and to the bus station. I didn't need to wit long since I was, as usual, punctual. The doors opened and I hopped on. The driver, Dan, a forty five year old man I who had been driving this line for bout twenty years, nodded his hello as I paid my fare and sat at my usual spot at the back of the bus. Since there was no one on the bus this late in the day, Dan decided to do his usual twenty question check up. He'd been doing that after he got to know me the second week after I had moved here. He was a sweet guy and I tolerated him good naturedly, since my acting skills are impeccable, and I put up with the questions answering them as truthfully as I could. He knew I didn't like to talk about my family so he never pried, but he had made sure to tell me that he was always there if I needed to talk. If that happened, I would probably have lost all my senses, but I had agreed so as not to end the conversation.

"My dearest angel, how have you been? Anything new happen in your oh so boring life?" Did I mention he also gave me a nickname? Yeah, to Dan I am the Angel of Darkness that lurks in the shadows. How he came up with such a thing I wouldn't know, but I didn't mind it. Actually I liked it.

"Nothing much is happening these days Dan… school and work. Normal routine, no spice to my life, that's for sure." I couldn't help but quirk my lips a little. Just to let you know, Dan is one of those people who can make you smile just by smiling at you and even me, the dark shadow angel, was not immune to it. But I don't smile so I just smirk at a select few people, Dan being one of those rare people who saw it.

"You take life too seriously kiddo. You're what, seventeen next week and you more cynical than the old ladies I bus every morning." He was shaking his head and glancing back at me through the rear view mirror.

"Why don't you get your pretty self up here beside me. There is no one so your reputation won't be sullied by talking to the old man." I laughed and shook my head at his antics, but grabbed my back pack and guitar and headed up front and sat at the front row seat to his right so that I could see his face. He was aged and his face showed it. Even though he was only forty-five he had stress marks all over his face. He had been through a lot, I know. His wife had divorced him two years ago and got custody of their two children, Andrew who was now twelve and Emma who was ten. He missed them, but still had visitation rights and got to see them every other day. His ex-wife had tried to lower the numbers of hours he got to see his kids and even tried to kip town, but the court threatened to take the kids away so she hasn't caused any more problems yet.

It was fun who you could meet on the public transport system. Dan wasn't the only one who knew me from the bus. There was this one woman, Jenny, a thirty-four year old hairdresser who had helped me once when an annoying kid had stuck gum in my hair on the bus. Needless to say, the kid's mom kept their distance whenever they saw me, as did the rest of the passengers who where there that day. I had almost dislocated the kid's arm. I mean no ten-year-old was stupid enough to pull that stunt and get away with it. Jenny had swooped and saved the day. She dragged me to the shop where she worked and gave me a free hair cut. Luckily, the place was close to where I worked, so that day had ended well. I had my hair trimmed and all was well, I had hit it off with her, she was just like a female version of Dan. I've tried getting Dan to ask her out, but he was too chicken to do anything. Now I am nothing like Jenny, I am a tall five foot seven, with layered brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin and a fairly muscular build. Not the build of someone who works out, but lean from all the fighting I did. Yeah, I'm a troublemaker and proud of it. If I don't get into at least one fight a day I consider it a bad day. Fighting was a way I learned to cope with my anger, just project it on to someone else and let loose. Not the best method, but it suited me fine. Jenny on the other hand had bouncy blond curls and hazel eyes. You wouldn't think she was thirty four, she looked close to twenty.

Getting to my stop, I bid Dan goodbye and patted his back on the way down. I don't do hugs or any of that emotional interaction crap. I don't like people touching me and kept physical contact to a minimum avoiding it if possible. Dan knew this and smiled as if he had just gotten the biggest hug ever, not that I can out match his daughter, waved goodbye and pulled out of the bus stop. I turned and walked towards where I worked. I was a nice old flower shop run by two old Chinese couple. They had hired me on the spot when they found out I could speak Cantonese. My tri-lingual abilities were something I was proud of. I spoke English Cantonese and French. It was useful to know three languages.

On my way to the shop, I stopped by the hairdresser's to see Jenny, she had left since she had finished half an hour ago, and so I left and went to the shop. Now, just so I warn everyone, I am not normal. I'm sure everyone figured that out by now. I was different from other people, I have...lets say...skills... that other normal people didn't have. I could move things just by thinking it. I could also transform things, for instance if I want a drink of water I can turn a book into a bottle of water. Also, I had this weird but amazing reflexes, but those were just from living on the streets. Mr. And Mrs. Wong, the owners of the flower shop were the only two people who knew about my abilities. They weren't as surprised or afraid of the fact when I first told them. I had to after Mr. Wong saw rags cleaning up the vases on the top shelf by themselves. They haven't told anyone, to my knowledge, and tried their best to get me to train and hone my abilities. Its not that I haven't been doing that as a kid, but it seemed that at some point, Mr. Wong had been a martial arts master before he had moved here from China and had said that one of his students had the ability to move at unnatural speeds. He told me that his student was thought to be abnormal and was shunned from his family and village. I wasn't so happy. Now I definitely had a reason to hide. This bit of information didn't lighten my mood. But at least he made it up by teaching me martial arts and pressure points. Now not only was I weird but also deadly.

Getting closer to the shop, I could already smell all the various flowers that were set up outside. Finally reaching there, I saw Mrs. Wong talking to a few customers.

"Felix, you are late. Why do we pay you? To be late? Go quickly now…we have customers. Why aren't you dressed? Where is your uniform? Why didn't you wear it? Why are you still standing here?" despite the fact that she was bossy, the old lady was very adorable. She was short, barely four feet tall with old wrinkles, the full works old the cuddly granny, only she was a businesswoman and she acted that way. Her husband was the complete opposite. He was tall and slender, you would think a gust of wind could knock him over. But under all that illusion was a strong quick man despite his age. He was warm and kind and very easy going.

"Hello Felix. How are you today? Hope school was not bad. Why don't you go change and meet me at the counter. Your apron is on the hanger near the shelf." I nodded at his smile and went to change. After I finished my work at 11pm, moving all the flower stands back into the shop and placing the flowers in the cooler, I locked up and walked back to the bus stop. On my way back, I saw a kid being dragged into the alley way. Looking up his eyes locked onto mine and he began screaming for help. The guy dragging him clamped his hand on the boy's mouth and his friend turned around to look at me. He sneered at me and began walking towards me.

Usually I wouldn't even care, but two things got to me. The fear I saw in the kid's eyes and the sneer I got from one of the two assailants. I wasn't one to be mocked and didn't appreciate it. So I stopped and waited for him to get to me. He stopped a few yards away from me and held out his gun.

"Get in the alley bitch. We don't want no one tellin the cops 'nuffin. Come on, move!" I didn't like him. Not one bit, so still looking at him coolly I regarded his friend who had managed to shut the kid up but both were sill in visual range, I guessed he wanted to keep an eye on what was going on. I looked back at the guy pointing a gun at me.

"You had better out that away and let the kid go or else you are going to seriously regret it." I didn't like him and he would pay for even looking at me the wrong way. I guess I should still be thankful though, he made my day since now I didn't need to look for a fight, one way right there read for the starting. But still no one calls me a bitch unless I allow them to and this scum was not. He laughed at me and aimed, he was about to shoot so I did the easiest thing that wouldn't cause too much commotion, but unfortunately was not so. I knocked the gun out of his hand. It rang through the empty streets. But that was not what was worse, the gun shot had embedded itself in my right hand. How that happened I didn't know, but now I lost it. Rage burned in my eyes and these two were going to pay for even thinking they could get away with anything. I let the anger flow through me. And I looked right into the eyes of the man who just shot me. He knew he was in trouble, I reached out for his neck with my injured hand and strangled him. Being able to transform things, I had learned to change the density and speed of molecules. At this point I hardened my body to that of a stone. So my death grip on the guy's neck was deadly and his blows were harmless. My blood flowed freely down his neck and I sent a look at him that held no emotion. I was no longer there. I was going to kill this fucker for even breathing, goddamn waste of air. Slowly I ignited my other hand and began bringing it towards the guy's face. I was going to make it long and painful. As if by some miracle, the police showed up before I could do anything. The other guy holding back the kid, let go of him and ran. The kid fell to the floor still staring at me. I guess he witnessed another one of my control losses. I healed my hand before the police reached me and slipped the bullet that had been in my hand into my pocket. At this point I wasn't worried about the other man that fled. Only that I was being arrested for no reason.

Snapping out of his trance the kid started shouting that it wasn't me, but the other man who should be arrested. Seeming as if they recognized the kid, they let go of me reluctantly and shoved the other guy into the back of a police car. Thinking that everything was over, I walked over to my stuff and grabbed them before one of those filthy guys could land his hand on them. But unfortunately for me, I had to go to the station. Way to go me for getting myself into this shit. Getting into another car, I looked back at the kid who was now sitting in the ambulance. Waving at me he smiled, but was forced by the paramedics to lie down. I look back towards the front. What the fuck did I get myself into this time!

**A/N:** _I'm not going to beg for reviews. I you want to tell me what you think, how I fucked up, something you don't like and review or whatever then thanks I'd appreciate it. If not, I really don't care so your conscience can be clear. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Hey, sorry I've left you hanging for this long. We went on vacation and then I got grounded and had my laptop taken from me. Anyway I wrote this in less than an hour so I hope it doesn't suck. I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy _

_sheik101- THANKS:) you made my day_

Chapter 2- Hiding behind Darkness

A dark figure stood in the shadows of the alley. He watched as every pompous officer went in and out of the precinct. It was two in the morning and still the child hadn't left. It wasn't possible for anyone to know of them and escape from the back. He had one of his best men stationed there, just incase. He never let anything to chance. He never trusted it. Especially since this child was important.

A vibration in his left breast pocket brought him out of his reverie of the possibilities of escape and how to act accordingly.

"Did you get the child?" A smooth female voice sounded from the ear piece.

"Not yet. The officers have yet to allow the child to leave." He never let his gaze wander from the front gates. This is why she trusted him the most. His employer was one who did not appreciate faults and would punish those at fault harshly, very harshly. He had witnessed it once. This is the reason why he was chosen and he knew it. He never allowed any margin for error. Never.

"Once they allow the child to leave I want you to know where they go, understood." It wasn't a question, just an after statement. Before he could reply she had hung up. Not that it mattered much to him. He never really cared for trivial things such as phone etiquette and whatnots. It didn't benefit him in his line of business.

He turned his attention towards the sides of the building for a brief moment making sure his men remained where they were. Unmoving. Well trained and honed to perfection. He would get what he came for. He always got what he wanted. And this child was what he wanted. Not just for his employer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Restraints

I had to sit cuffed at the station for two whole hours before someone could get to me. Why was I cuffed to the metal railing? Simple, I almost ripped a guy's head off for looking at me wrong. If anything could go wrong tonight, it just did. The detective, if that's what they called them, finally managed to reach me. He wasn't that old, I'd peg him to be around twenty-eight, thirty max. He wasn't that bad looking, but at this moment I just wanted to get out and sleep. Plus, I still had my school work to do. Great, the teachers were going to be up my ass about not finishing the assignments again. I could bother listen to what he was saying while looking through whatever papers were on his desk so I closed my eyes and leaned back. Might as well catch up on my sleep if I had to face the bitches from hell tomorrow.

But by now, god wanted me to suffer, so who ever the hell had grabbed my knee and was shaking me was going to get it. Now I told you how much I don't like being touched. It's like someone who loves to be punched. I was going to rip whoever's arm off. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed the hand and twisted it a little causing whoever the hand belonged to, to cry out in pain. Opening my eyes it turned out to be the detective with a couple of guys standing behind him. Letting go I glared at him, the coldest look I could muster up with only a couple of seconds of rest.

"Don't touch me." That put them all on edge. Seems like they all hadn't slept in a while either judging by the circle under their eyes. If I hadn't liked being touched, I liked it even less when I was being stared at. And in this case not by only one guy, but four. Great, and I thought my life was just starting to straighten out. Mr. Wong is going to kill me when he finds out the shit I just got myself into.

"Who's Mr. Wong?" Did I just speak my thoughts out loud. Great, not only am I losing control over my temper and power but also my ability to shut the fuck up. Nice, next thing I know I'll be doing lap dances on the desk. Apparently, judging by the stares I was getting from the four morons sitting in front of me on the desk I was expected to answer.

"None of you business. So whenever you think you're done with whatever, please let me know. I've got things to do, so you can let me go from these chains." I guess my answer wasn't what they were looking for. As if on cue all four of them sighed at the same time and got comfortable expecting a long night. I did the same seeing as though I wasn't going to hear anything intelligent soon. But low and behold, I was mistaken.

"Alright listen. None of us can leave before we get your testimony of what went on this night near the ally way. Now can you just stop being troublesome and cooperate so we can all go home. I'm sure you don't want to stay here longer then necessary." Alright, I'll credit this guy with some intelligence. But I wasn't letting him off that easily, no one throws me to the side for two whole hours when I had done nothing wrong.

"I think it is way past time, I wasn't the one who threw myself into this chair and left me cuffed for over two hours when I had nothing to do with anything." If he thought he could just get away with putting me through shit he was greatly mistaken. But at this point, my stomach made its appearance and growled like I was hiding a grizzly bear under my jacket. Great, there goes my bad ass attitude. Well you can't really blame me since I hadn't eaten this entire day except the cookie I had swiped from Mr. Wong while he was having tea.

"Alright, we get it. Can we just clear this entire night and start from the beginning. I'm detective Reese, these are my partners, detectives Drake, Salinger, and Jones. We're sorry that we left you this long, but we had to go talk to the boy, and the guy who we got tonight. So how about we order something to eat, since it's obvious your hungry, and you tell us what happened?" I was really getting annoyed here, who do they think they are talking to? A six year old. But hey, food is food, even I can't argue when I'm presented with the stuff.

"Wow, finally intelligence. Took you long enough. And stop talking to me like I'm a kid, you just lost any respect I would have held for you. So if you want to get this over with take these things off me and get me a Big Mac with extra cheese, fries and a coke and we might call it even. How does that sound?" he sat back smirking. Wow, how entertaining can being insulted be.

"Ok, Jones can you get us the food." The guy sitting on the desk, behind who I now know as Reese, nodded and turned around to make a call. Turning back to me, Reese reached out and uncuffed my hands. Rubbing my wrists I sat back.

"A word of caution, don't try to attack anyone anymore. Although you have nothing filed against you, it's not really liked when you attack an officer." Alright, so he wasn't as dumb as I thought, so I sat back, crossed my legs on the chair and stared blankly at him.

"If you don't want me to get in your face there are some rules. First, never touch me. You might lose that body part. Second, don't stare at me like I've got a second head and don't leer or scuff at me. I'll rip your face off. Third, don't talk to me like I'm a kid, I'm seventeen so give me a little credit. I'm not an air head nor am I retarded." All four laughed, was I making a joke? Rolling my eyes, I stared at Reese.

"So what do you want to know, I seriously have to get home, I got a lot of assignments to finish and I'm not getting any younger here." Shaking his head, they all sat down on rolled in office chairs, seem like all their desks were clustered together. One of them, Salinger I think, who I took to be the unofficial leader since he looked the oldest, turned to me.

"Ok, here is the deal. The kid you just rescued or whatever had been missing for over five days. He's the son of a well known politician. His father wants everyone involved jailed. For some reason, he doesn't believe that you weren't a part of the deal and wants you in the slammer too. We don't think you had anything to do with it. So we need to know what you have been doing for the last couple of weeks. Where you've been, with who, if there was anyone who could vouch for you, and what you were doing near that alley that night." I looked at him like he had now just grown a second head.

"Ookk… first, I go through the same thing everyday and yeah I got some people who can vouch for me at some point or the other." So I wasted another hour of my life recounting what I actually do. By the time I finished my oh-so-entertaining life story it was already 3 in the morning. I was going to be screwed tomorrow at school. Shit. Another problem to pile on my load.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Night Visitor

It was a long night and I was exhausted. The detectives were a pain, making me repeat parts of my life over and over, asking me stupid questions and all in all being annoying. If I could I would have melted their mouths shut. But like Reese had said, injuring officers wasn't taken lightly and I had no intention of becoming my father. Violence was something I tried to avoid even though I did have a short fuse, I tried to keep myself in check. But it wasn't such a loss, at least Drake was sensible enough to put a leash on his partners when I started to slip. I didn't want to hurt anyone and when I get angry I sometime loose my control. It doesn't happen often but I was sitting in that dump for over four hours and my lack of sleep was taking its toll. So when I was finally let off the hook I was relived and pissed as hell. I had to get home and finish my work, the problem here being that I had to find a way home. The station way clear across town from where I lived and walking would take me at least an hour. But I suppose life was giving me a break when Drake popped up behind me.

"Hey kiddo, come on, we'll give you a ride. Reese and I are leaving anyway." Winking at me he led me to a sleek black mustang. Classic ride. Not that I am a fan of cars but it was definitely a beautiful vehicle. Reese was leaning on the driver's door smirking at me.

"You like it?" I shrugged nonchalantly. I wasn't going to complement him for anything after putting me through shit for the last four and a half hours.

"Common get in, just throw your stuff in the trunk and we'll be off." I put my backpack and guitar in the trunk and turned to get into the car. A shiver ran up my back. Someone was watching me. I tuned back and looked around the parking lot. I learned at a young age how to always be aware of my surroundings. Mr. Wong made sure that I knew how to always know what was going on around me. I could always sense if things were off, and right now every fiber on my being was telling me something was wrong. Very wrong. Outside the station some officers were smoking, but other than that no one else. I looked towards the surrounding buildings. There was no one on the sidewalks but I could feel someone staring at me from the alley way. Reese's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Get a move kid, the world won't stop and we got work in 5 hours, so get your pretty self in the car." Did he just try to talk me up! Things keep getting weirder and weirder in my life. Shaking my head, I made my way into the car giving the area on last glance. Drake's eyes were closed and it seemed like he was sleeping. I was mistaken when he turned and looked at me questioningly.

"You ok? You seem spooked." I shook my head and shot him a glare.

"I never get spooked." I didn't like how these two just act as if I'm someone they've known for a long time. Again I shook my head and looked around the inside of the car while Reese pulled out of the lot and turned to the general direction of my home. I guess they already know where I live, to my utter dismay.

The car's leather interior was also jet black. It seemed like the car was Reese's pride and joy. I snorted to myself, not lady like but who really cares. Drake laughed lightly and Reese shot him questioning glance. He just shook his head and Reese turned back to driving. I wasn't very comfortable with Drake around, he seemed… off.

It was 4 in the morning when Reese and Drake dropped me off on the corner of my apartment building. According to them, their conscience wouldn't allow them to let a young girl walk all that way home alone in the dark. I wasn't going to argue since it would have been a bitch if I had to stay around and wait for the bus. And even then I wouldn't guarantee that I would be able to stay awake the whole ride.

I walked into my apartment, the usual clutter in the living room, the only difference being that my father wasn't in front of the TV. He usually falls asleep watching the late night porn on the tube unless he had 'company' over. But as far as I remembered, last night's tart had left. I walked through the kitchen and into my father's bedroom. Just like the living room it was cluttered and messy, but my father wasn't there either. I wasn't one to care much but I didn't appreciate changes that I was not aware of. Not that I'm one for routine, but surprises were not my thing. Walking back out, I noticed that my bedroom was still locked so there was no way he was in there. This was not normal and I was becoming uneasy, he usually never left the apartment and if he did he would at least leave a note. My father was an ass and a slob, but he had some sense left in him not to piss me off completely. Even he knew that if I lost complete control, he wouldn't be able to stop me. Sighing I stalked into the bathroom to check that he didn't drown himself in the tub. He wasn't there either. The feeling I got in the parking lot came back. There was something wrong here, very wrong. Where the hell was my father? And why the hell was I all of a sudden very quiet, even the neighbors were silent and I knew for a fact that the punks that lived above us never slept till 7 in the morning.

I grabbed my pocket knife and checked the apartment again. There was nothing amiss. I looked the front door securely and went to my room. Cautiously I unlocked the door and walked in. My window was open and my trunk was missing. Shit I was screwed. All my things were in that trunk. Fuck now what the hell was I supposed to do. As I neared the window, something on the fire escape caught my eye. There was a piece of paper tapped to the railing. Stepping out I grabbed it and opened it up.

_Breakers Point_

_Dock C_

_Warehouse 12_

_9 pm_

Across on the roof of the opposite building a shadow turned away, coat billowing in the slight breeze.

**A/N**_: Thanks for the reviews. __I might not be able to update on a regular basis for a while since I have finals this week, summer classes are a bitch. I get a week off after that before my fall term begins so I'll try to post as soon as I can whenever I can. See ya on the flyp syde..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Delicious Torment

I couldn't sleep. The night was cool, the breeze coming in from the skylights above. I lay across my makeshift bed. It was lumpy and smelled of smoke and something else I didn't feel like knowing. They were around me, dancing a sensual dance, taunting me. They knew me. Knew what I wanted. They were my ever faithful companions, but at times like these I doubt their loyalties. Taunting me, biding me to touch, feel. A constant dance they knew would draw me out as it had done so many times before. I clenched my jaw tightly, not this time. I could not succumb to their sensual dances, their sways, twirls, dips, sensual movements, taunting movements, bidding me to come out. To come play. To dance. To taste the sweetness that was at my fingertips.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, leave me be," I shouted at the nothingness of the room. My voice echoing off the walls. Bare walls. Stained. Blotched. Plain. Dark. Dark stains. Dark blotches. Stained blotches. Bare blotches. Bare stains. They laughed at me. At my weakness. Only they knew. Only them. No one else knew. No one else could. They couldn't. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. I would never let that happen. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never let that happen. No. Never.

I twisted to my side, tightly shutting my eyes. Blocking them out. But their voices still taunted me. The sheets twisted across my waist, my bare chest rising and falling. A fast pace. Heart beats. Fast beats. Paced beats. Hot. Cool breezes. Sweet breeze. Cool breeze. Sweet. Sweet sweat. Sweat dripping down my shoulders, across my chest down to be lapped up by the sheets. Bare sheets. Twisted. Twisted sheets. Tight. Across my hips. Bare hips. Flushed hips. Sweat cover hips. Sweat. Slowly down. From my chest. Tingly. Slowly. Down, down. Slowly down. Down there. Down there. Tingles. Sensations. Sweet sensations. More. More sensations. More sweat. Slowly. Slow sensations. Tingles. Down my navel. Past. Sweetly. Not in. Past. So slowly past. To the sheets. Tight sheets. Tight, tight sheets. Oh so tight. Tight all around me. Tight. Oh so tight.

Their voices still ringing in my ears. Moisture coating my body. I couldn't, I shouldn't. I couldn't let them. Shouldn't let them. Them. Them. Them. Them. Them. Always them. Them. Why them. It was always them. Always driving me. Pushing me. Taste. Always telling me to taste. To relish, savor. Sweet flavor. The flavor. It always drove me for more. The taste, it always drove me for more, till there was nothing left. More. Always more. Flavors. Swirls. More swirls. More sweetness. More sensations. The first drop. Swirls. Sensations. Drops. Drop. One. One drop. Sound. The first drop. Taunting. Sweet. Savor. Relish. Sweet flavor.

It was the first drop. Always the first drop. They I was lost. They knew it. I knew it. No one else knew it. Just them. Me. Us. Only us. Them and me. No one else. The first drop. They knew what it was. What I craved for. What I was driven for. That one drop. That one sinful drop.

I covered my ears. Pictures running through my head. Their painting. Memories. Sweet, sweet memories. Of first drops. First drops. Satisfaction. Sweet, sweet satisfaction. Those drops were painted in my mind. I covered my ears tighter. Not tonight. Tonight was not for first drops. For cravings. For fulfilling needs, desires, wants. For satisfaction. No not tonight. No. not tonight. Not now. They would have to wait. Wait for it. Not yet. Not tonight.

I twisted to the other side. The lumps of the mattress bruising me, delicious bruises. No, not tonight. Little drops slid down. Lower. Lower towards the sheets. Tightly twisted sheets. My waist trapped by them. Low. Too low. Craving the drops. My drops. I arched. Losing the feeling, the bruises, sleep. Sleep.

It never came to me. It never loved me. Sleep. Always it left me alone. To them. My dear companions. My taunting companions. It never stayed with me. It always left me. Always.

"Come to me. Come back to me. Come." Whispers. They heard my please. She didn't. Never would. Never cared. Never. Never. Never. Never cared. Never. Never. Never. No. she never cared. They did. Always with me. My sweet companions. Loyal companions. Always loyal. Always. Not like her. Loyal. Them. Not her. She. My elusive beauty. She never cared.

I tuned once more. No. I would not take that drop. Not tonight. It would ruin everything. That one drop. One drop. That drop. Single. One. Only. Only one. The first. The beginning, the first. Initial, first. One drop.

"NO!" NO! No, no, no, no, no, no. leave me be. Leave. Go. Come back to me my elusive love. Come. Make them go away. Come. Come to me. Come to me. For me. Come.

**A/N**_: I know this chapter might be a little confusing, but you will get it later on. I think it was necessary to have… why? You'll soon see. I am also working on the first messy chap so it might take a while..._

_Till the next time….._

_Roses are a passion that brings the downfall of all men. They are what bring the tears, the sweat, the blood. Always blood. Mixing in the blood. Always…._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Late Night Escapades

Three words came to my mind: what the fuck. I couldn't sleep all night or more like the rest of the morning. I spent it in bed staring at the piece of paper. So much for working on my assignments. I kept playing with the piece of paper, melting and remodeling its molecules making the paper a shade of purple with blue writing, then into green with pink type, but I didn't change the paper itself. I read it again. I think I read it over a thousand times by now. The picture of it burned into my mind.

_Breakers Point_

_Dock C_

_Warehouse 12_

_9 pm_

Frustrated, I finally remade the damn thing into a tennis ball and began to squeeze the thing so hard that it burst. Hell of a way to relive stress. But it still wasn't enough. I got up off my bed and paced my room. Five steps forward, turn, five steps forward, turn, five steps forward. I kept going until my head got dizzy and I collapsed back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Beakers Point was the old abandoned docks at the end of town. Well, considering I already lived in the worst part of this town, Breakers Point wasn't more than a 15 minute walk away. I knew whoever left the note left it for me. Why else tape it to the railing right outside my window? My open window. They obviously wanted me there for some reason. Why else take my trunk? Too many questions and not one single answer. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm my racing thoughts.

I couldn't figure out much of what was going on if I didn't focus. First someone was watching me at the police parking then I come home to find my father and stuff missing and a note taped to the fire escape. It wasn't making sense. I tried to recall if my father owed anyone money or if there was anything going on. But for the last week I made sure I paid off all debts and no new ones were made. I spent whole days before at the abandoned docks but hadn't noticed anything different. No one went there. It was a quiet place but still dangerous if you didn't know how to move about it. Warehouse 12 was at the end of the docks. I don't usually go that far in but I would have noticed SOETHING…

This was frustrating the hell out of me. I decided to nap the rest of the hour and a half before I had to get up to go to school, I guess I was going to have to make up some excuse or the other to get away from work tomorrow. Shit. Mrs. Wong is going to kill me for this. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing.

Getting under the sheets I decided to leave the planning for when I as in class, god knows I already knew all the shit they were giving me so it was not like I had to listen to what the teachers had to offer. Closing my eyes, I forced my breathing to slow and to fall asleep.

**A/N**_: Anyone confused as hell by the last chap…evil me. And just so you know it is NOT Felix in that part…it was someone else... but I won't tell you who…truly evil me!_

_ANYWAY, decided to post this little one till I got the next one done since I'm having major writes block issues not only that but fall classes started and I'm already overloaded with work :( _


End file.
